Ouija Board 3: Reborn
by Fangalicous08
Summary: Number 3 in the Ouija Board trilogy! Eleven years after Ella and Dr. M's death, what's up with the flock now? Are they in danger again? Can Iggy and Ella protect their family? Read it and find out. R&R?
1. Prologue

**Iggy: Skits, it's 2:30, go to bed!**

**Me: I will! Let me post this!**

**Alright people, this is it. This is what you've been waiting for, what you talked me into. HERE IT IS! **

**Iggy: An Author's Note?**

**Me: -facepalm- Shut up. **

**Alright, anyway, you all convinced me to do it. I did. Here it is. Posted. For you. To read. **

**Without further ado, I present: **

**OUIJA BOARD 3: REBORN!

* * *

  
**

_"Goodbye, Iggy..."_

Max's words kept crossing my mind, bouncing around in my head, hitting the sides of my brain. They were the only things I could really think about, other than the fact that this was it.

This was the end of the line.

I was about to croak, kick the bucket, cease to exist. I was about to take a nice long dirt nap, meet my maker. I was going to cross the River Styx, pay Charon's fare, wander the Elysian Fields. I was...

Well, you get the point, right?

I was going to die, my time on God's great Earth was almost up.

Have you ever thought about what would go through your mind during your final moments?

Neither have I.

But I was surprised when I realized I wasn't scared, or worried, or anything like that. You'd always think you'd be terrified when you're facing your death; that you'd flip out. I don't know about other people, but I was actually...looking forward to it.

Don't get me wrong, I did not want to die yet, but when I realized I was going to, I accepted it, I wanted it.

Ella told me, during one of our late night Halloween talks, that in the Afterlife, there's nothing wrong with you. She told me that she had never felt better than she did after she died. She had a bad knee before she died, it was a soccer injury. She told me that her knee is fine now. She said that she felt like she'd been reborn.

That's how other people describe death sometimes, being reborn. I was about to be reborn.

That would mean getting my sight back. Being able to see again. Being able to finally see the most beautiful girl in the world. My Ella.

She told me another interesting fact.

She said that after you die, you go back to the happiest age of your life. She's still the same age she was when she died, she said that was the best year of her life, 'cause she was with me.

I knew I'd be fifteen again.

I bet you're wondering what happened, aren't you? I'll be a nice guy and tell you then.

Eleven years after Ella and Dr. M died, we were all still living in that same house. Together. Max, Fang and I worked, the other kids just stayed home, and we had it pretty good.

Max, Fang and I just happened to all be in the living room; Max and Fang were on the love seat, talking about baby names(They got married a couple months ago, now Max is expecting)while I was sprawled out on the sofa listening to the TV. The other three were at the library.

It was totally quiet except for the voices from the TV and Max and Fang's quiet whispers.

Then the sound of shattering glass filled my ears and I shot to my feet. I know this sounds cliche, but after that it was all a blur. I remember a piercing pain in my side that sent me to the floor. I tore the knife out of my side and jumped on my attacker. I got a good punch, but then he threw me across the room. I slammed into the wall, the air leaving my lungs with a loud _oof!_. After that...well, I really don't remember. I just laid there on the ground, blood slowly pooling around me.

After a while I heard someone's voice.

"Iggy?"

Max. She repeated my name, trying to shake me.

"Iggy? Are you okay?" She asked, worry coated her voice. I let out a low groan to let her know I was conscious. Her soft hand grabbed mine and I heard her try to muffle her cries. She muttered a question to Fang that I couldn't hear, but I clearly heard Fang's response.

"Max...he's lost a lot of blood." He said slowly. "I...I don't think he will." His voice broke on the last word.

Insert more muffled cries here.

"Iggy..." Max murmured in my ear. "Iggy if you can hear me squeeze my hand."

It took effort, but I gave her hand a slight squeeze. She let out a breath.

"Iggy...God, no...why?" Her warm tears landed on my cheek. "Why now? Why?" She cried, throwing her arms around me. I brought one of my arms to her waist in an attempt to hug her back and comfort her.

Max and Fang talked to me for a few minutes, telling me they'd miss me, telling me how much they loved me and all the stuff you'd tell your brother if he was dying in front of you. Max was a wreck, I could tell.

I felt her lips(at least I hope they were her lips, 'cause if they were Fang's...no, just no.)press against my cheek before she leaned to my ear and muttered her last words to me.

"Goodbye, Iggy..."

I felt like a jerk for just laying there, giving no response. You know how famous last words are either something totally stupid or really good words of wisdom? Mine were neither. My last words, well it wasn't even words. It was a word. A word that I tried to fill with every emotion I was feeling, every memory I had from my life with them, every ounce of love I had for them.

Just one simple 'goodbye', that was all I could muster. I hoped they'd catch everything I was trying to put into that one word. I have never said a word loaded with more emotion in my life.

And then...my life didn't flash before my eyes, but it did flash before my ears. I heard things, memories, from the time I was still in the cages at The School to my time with Ella, my midnight talks with her ghost. I heard the late-night talks I'd had with Max and Fang back at The School, I heard the sound of Erasers chasing me, the sound of the wind as I flew through it at top speed. The sound of the ocean. The sound of Max's voice...and Fang's...Nudge's, Angel's, Gazzy's.

All in one second, these sounds filled my ears, and then I saw it.

The mystical white light they always talk about. It was right in front of me, it was like looking the sun, but it didn't hurt. I willed myself towards it, I let it engulf me, let it overcome me and suck me in. I let it flood through me, fill me with warmth, love...

I let it take me into the beyond. Into the great beyond. Into the Afterlife, with my one love, Ella Martinez.

I squeezed my eyes shut, it felt like I was floating, flying. Then that feeling stopped. I opened my eyes and looked around. I could _see_. I could _actually see! _My eyes worked perfectly! I took in the city-scape in front of me. Towering buildings, gold paved roads, just like they said it'd look like.

I was in heaven.

* * *

**Yeah, this is actually a re-write.**

**I lost the original copy. So...yeah...**

**I wrote this whilst really tired, aka for the last hour. **

**The first copy I wrote was...well, had ME crying. This one sure did tug at some heartstrings, but not as much as the other. I didn't...totally cry. I kinda did, but not as bad as the first time. **

**Iggy: I'm dead? Gee thanks. **

**Me: Heh. Yeah, please no flames. You don't like it, don't read it. Iggy had to die for this story to be possible. **

**Iggy: Y'know, this is actually pretty good for something you whipped up in an hour. **

**Me: Thanks Iggy. Well, what do you all think? Good? Bad? **

**Tell me in a review! If you don't like it, tell me why! And tell me why you do like it! **

**Y'know, just, feedback here, please? **

**Iggy: Uh, I have a question.**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Iggy: ...where'd you get all the descrip. on the 'white light' portion?**

**Me: My dad. Yeah, my dad has seen the light before. He's actually died...4 times I think. He told me what it was like for him when he saw the light, and that was basically what he said. But he never actually went to it. Just said it was bright and warm. **

**Iggy: That's...kinda cool and creepy. **

**Me: Yeah. Let's just post this so I can sleep. -yawn- I ish tired. **

**OH! And by the way, me and my friend might be trying to do Vera's little 24 in 24 thing. Watch for that if you want. **

**Alright now, byesicles! :D**

**R&R? Pleeease?  
**


	2. Chapter 1

I wanna update something...

Iggy: Then update something.

Me: Like what?

Iggy: Anything. Every story you have needs updated.

Me: ...I'll update Ouija Board 3.

Iggy: Okay. Then do it.

Me: I will.

Iggy: Good!

Me: Good!

Iggy: Just update.

Me: Alright.

* * *

Heaven was great. It was everything they say it is and more, but I couldn't stay.

I'm sure I've mentioned before that when you die you can choose to either cross into Heaven or forever stay on Earth until reincarnation. Ella, if you remember, chose to stay on Earth. More specifically, to stay with the flock. The one thing I looked forward to when I died was getting to see Ella.

In order to do that, I had to choose the same path as her and live on Earth.

"Iggy?"

The sweet voice carried through the air from somewhere behind me. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I turned to see her standing only a few feet away, her brown eyes trained on me, her dark hair blowing gently in the light breeze. (How cliche...)

A smile spread across my face and I took a step closer to her.

"What happened?" She asked in a worried voice. I don't see why she was so worried, what's done is done, I'm already dead, it's not like she could reverse it. I told her the story anyway, told her about my last few moments on Earth, alive anyway.

Ella told me about what _she _saw. She didn't see the fight or my death, but she saw the aftermath. She said she came to the house to make sure everyone was alright, and when she got there blood was smeared all over one wall in the living room and covered the floor and most of the furniture. It had been a bloody battle; worse than I thought.

I wasn't the only one hurt either. From what I was told Max had been hurt pretty badly too. Of course, this was all from a secondary source. I didn't know if what Ella was telling me was an over-exaggeration of the truth or not, and I wanted to see for myself.

I looked around and realized I didn't have a clue where I was. I opened my mouth to ask Ella, but she seemed to read my  
mind and told me we were near the house. I asked her to take me there. She nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me back to the house as if I were still blind.

When we got to the house I discovered what Ella had said was an understatement if anything. My body was still slumped against the bloody wall, my own blood pooling around it. Max and Fang were on the couch, also blood covered, probably from the initial stabbing. Max was in hysterics as Fang tried to calm her down and clean her up at the same time. I guessed that the kids were still gone.

I walked over to the couple on the couch. They couldn't see me, but I knew Fang felt my presence, or _some_ presence, when he stiffened and did a 360 of the room. Max sat staring at the floor, her face contorted in pain, loss, sorrow and heartache. She had a cut across her forehead, blood trickling down from it slowly. Fang pressed a wet rag against it and told her to hold it in place before getting up and walking towards the kitchen, probably after the first aid kit. He neatly avoided my dead body.

I looked back to Max, who had another bleeding cut across her cheek. Her eyes moved from the floor to her own arm, and I followed her gaze to another cut on her arm. This one was deep. A vertical slice all the way from the wrist to the elbow on the side of her arm. I looked back at her abnormally pale face, her brown eyes were dull, I didn't see the 'twinkle' Fang used to describe them. Her hair and clothes were matted in blood, it honestly wasn't a nice sight.

When Fang came back I noticed he had wounds of his own, but he seemed to have already taken care of them. He was carrying a small, white box with a red cross on the front of it. He sat the box down on the coffee table and proceeded to clean and cover Max's wounds.

I moved away fro those two and started toward the pale body against the wall. It was weird seeing myself lying there, lifeless, limp. Dead. I guess it's not something you do everyday. As I neared the body I heard happy chattering fill the room as the front door swung open. The others were back.

Nudge let out a bone-chilling scream and Angel hid her eyes behind her brother's shoulder. Gazzy's face was one of utter shock. Fang left Max and walked over to the other three, guiding them out of the room and promising to explain.

Max's crest fallen face looked up at me. It was as if she could actually see me.

"Iggy..." she said quietly. "Are you here?"

I wished she could see me nod, but she couldn't, and I couldn't make myself visible to her. I had to give her a sign somehow. I walked back over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shivered and stiffened under my touch. (Dont ask me how sue managed to do both at the same time.)

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes falling to the floor. "I'm sorry I didn't keep them from hurting you. I should have stopped them, but I didn't."

"Its not your fault." I said to her, even though she couldn't hear me.

Or so I thought.

"What?" She questioned, looking me right in the eyes even though she couldn't see me. I guessed that was how the flock felt when I did the same to them while being blind.

"Its not your fault." I repeated. "Don't blame yourself. It was my time to go."

Max seemed to study me, or at least the space where I was at, and then nodded.

"Okay.." she whispered and let her gaze fall back to the floor. I moved my hand away from her and realized Ella was beside me.

"Come on, Ig," she said, grabbing my arm. "I need to talk to you."

I nodded and let her guide me away, back to the place where I first saw her. She told me this is where she stayed most of the time when she wasn't in the house. She had a good view of the house sobshe could still watch over us, but she was far enough away to be on her own. To think about things.

"What did you need to talk about?" I asked her.

"Do you know who attacked you?" she questioned.

"No." I answered, looking out at the sky. The sun was hidden behind a few clouds, only allowing a few rays out to make a beautiful view.

"Oh...well, someone is after the flock."

I held back the urge to say, "Thank you, Captain Obvious." and instead asked if she had any idea who. She didn't. That was the end of that conversation.

I looked towards the house, racking my brain for an idea of anyone that might be after the flock, but I came up short. All I knew was that someone was after the flock, and I was going to keep them from facing the same fate as me.

* * *

Hmm...this actually isn't too bad for something I just pulled out of my ass and wrote on my iPod.

Iggy: No, no it's not.

Me: Anyway, I guess that starts the set up the plot. That's why Iggy had to die, this story is basically just going to feature Iggy and Ella protecting the flock from whatever is attacking them.

Iggy: Who/what's attacking them?

Me: ...I can't tell! It'll spoil it!

Iggy: You don't even know do you?

Me: ...shhh...

Anyway, yes, this chapter could have been better. Yes, it probably has a few errors that I didn't notice when I read over it.

This is actually re-written, this isn't what I originally had for the first chapter. Heh.

R&R?


	3. Chapter 2

Well, since I ended RDG...why don't I bring back another beloved story? That way you all don't have to hate me too much...

Iggy: I doubt they hate you at all...

Me: -shrug- Just in case. Anyway, after re-working a few ideas and such, I've finally come up with a semi-plan for this. SO.

Iggy: You all just got lucky.

Me: Because it is now time for more

**Ouija Board 3: Reborn**

* * *

Ella sat with her back against the trunk of a rather large tree, her face screwed up in thought. I paced the ground in front of her, too anxious to just sit around.

"Why would someone be after the flock? It's been _eleven years_." I said, tossing the information around in my head. "Eleven silent years, and now all of a sudden we're on the 'Most Wanted' list again."

"It's been quiet the past couple days," Ella pointed out. "Maybe they got what they were after, maybe all they wanted was you out of the picture."

"They wouldn't have hurt Max or Fang," I started.

"If they were trying to protect you they would've gotten hurt, too." Ella stood up and walked to me, grabbing my hand. She put her hand on my back and turned me to face the flock's house. "We just have to keep an eye on them, make sure everyone stays safe..." I sighed and nodded, knowing she was right. Ella kissed my cheek gently. Even in death, the sensation that ran through my body when Ella touched me had not subsided. I turned to her, putting my arms around her, and we stood there, watching over the flock. Together.

* * *

Max still couldn't believe what had happened. It had been almost a month, but she still refused to accept the fact that Iggy was gone. She stayed in her room for most of the time, coming out only for dinner and to use the bathroom. She didn't even go out to help them bury Iggy's body. Now she lay in bed, clutching a pillow to her chest and staring at the wall, as she had been doing everyday for the past month.

Someone knocked lightly on her door, opening it and entering without waiting for a reply. Max didn't take notice. Her visitor lay down behind her on the bed, putting his arm around and pulling her towards him. Max didn't react. She didn't hear him as he whispered comforting words into her ear, or as he begged her to come out. Finally, he said something that did catch her attention.

"This isn't healthy for the baby, Max."

Max turned her head to look at her husband, his dark eyes boring holes into her. She had almost forgotten the fact she was pregnant, she had been blocking the world out for so long. But sure enough, she had a slight baby bump protruding under her purple t-shirt. She let her hand fall to her stomach, rubbing it absentmindedly as she listend to Fang talk.

"I'm taking you to the doctor later, just so you know. You've hardly been eating, and since you're eating for two now..." he sighed and sat up. "We're also going out to a movie with Nudge, Angel and Gasman, then dinner."

"I don't want to go..." Max murmured, laying back down with her pillow. Fang sighed again, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

"I'm not giving you the choice." He said in a demanding voice. "You need to get out of the house, and I will drag you out of here kicking and screaming if I have to."

"But...Iggy..."

"Is gone. He's dead. He's been that way for a month, and it's not going to change." Fang said firmly. Max could feel tears forming in her eyes. Fang sat down beside her, putting a strong arm around her shoulders. "You have to accept that and move on, Max. There's nothing we can do to change that. All we can do is make sure it doesn't happen to one of the others, and you can't do that if you stay up here moping around in bed."

Max looked up at him sadly, a tear running down her cheek. Fang wiped it away quickly.

"Just look at the bright side," he started. "We still have Nudge, and Angel, and Gasman. Iggy's probably off with Ella in the afterlife, skipping around and having ghost babies." He moved his hand to her stomach, smiling and added, "And in a few months, _we're_ going to have a baby..."

Fang stood up quickly, grabbing both of her hands and pulling her up along with him. "So, get off your lazy rump and let's go have fun." Max couldn't help but chuckle as Fang spun her in a circle before pulling her into his arms. He pressed his lips gently to her cheek and she smiled. "You might want to shower first though, your hair's a bit greasy and I can't honestly say you smell amazing." Max swatted his arm, still smiling.

"Fine, but Fang," she looked up at him curiously. "Can ghosts really have babies?"

Fang laughed. "I have no idea. Go get ready, I'll make breakfast." He planted a quick kiss on her lips before retreating downstairs to feed the flock, while Max busied herself with a shower.

* * *

"They've really grown..." Ella observed, watching the five flock members walk out of the house, laughing and smiling, and pile into a black SUV. I sat beside her, holding her hand.

"A lot happens in eleven years..." I murmured. I looked over at her, a sly smile on my face. "Sometimes I wonder how you would've looked, had you not died before hitting puberty."

"I'll have you know, puberty hit me hard before I died." She laughed. "But, over the eleven _long_ years, I have learned a thing or two..." I cocked an eyebrow, turning towards her.

"Such as?"

"Well, you know what I said about how you return to the age you were happiest at and just...stay that way?" I nodded. "Not exactly true, I mean, obviously you _do _return to the age you were happiest, but you can...change...sort of..."

"What?" I looked at her, thoroughly confused.

"It's...It's hard to explain, just watch." She let go of my hand and stood up, moving a couple feet away from me and closing her eyes. Slowly, a light mist surrounded her and she began to... transform? I blinked, and next thing I knew a very mature looking Latino woman stood in front of me, beaming. She had familiar dark brown eyes and a smile that could cure cancer.

"Ella..." I pulled myself to my feet, walking towards her.

"This is what I look like at twenty five," she said slowly. "Had I lived to that age..."

A smile spread across my face as I reached for her hand. Though she was now eleven years older, I was still taller than her by a good inch or so.

"It's a shame that beauty never made it in the world..." I said. "But I suppose it's a good thing, just think of how many men would kill theirselves because they didn't stand a chance with you..."

Ella laughed, a light red staining her cheeks. It was a funny thing, seeing a ghost blush. I wouldn't have thought it to be possible, but over the last month I'd seen so much color in those cheeks, and so much life in her eyes, that if I didn't know any better, I'd swear she was still alive. I leaned down and kissed her, sparks shooting throughout my body.

"Does this make me a cougar?" She asked quietly. I chuckled.

"This makes you _mine_."

* * *

Iggy: Oh, look, a sappy ending.

Me: It's like my breakfast this morningy! Cheesy and eggy! :D

Fang: With ketchup? -stares at empty bottle of ketchup-

Iggy: What's with him and ketchup?

Me: I don't know, that's the second bottle he's had since he got here...

Iggy: Oh, great, Fang's gotten a new addiction. _Worse_ than NyQuil _or_ alcohol _or _...what was his other addiction?

Me: I don't remember... But, as we restock Fang's ketchup obsession (and inform Saint that he has a serious problem) why don't you

_R&R? _


End file.
